Dragonfly Inn Arc
'General' This is the second arc of the Aqua Rain RP that has all the main RP characters together. 'Involved Parties' People *Ike Waites *Pei *Daisuke *Rift *Hatter *Rolo *Xavier *Aaki 'Summary' The main members of Aqua Rain are given vouchers by Claude for Akane Beach Resort and told to take a break. They all travel together to the resort and get three rooms for the night. The next morning, Daisuke is disturbed by one of the staff members who brings a special breakfast for the "couple". Daisuke immediately deals with him before heading down to have breakfast. During their stay, they realise that the events of the previous day repeat with no fault. They find it more suspicious that the hosts avoid certain questions and keep them away from other guests. During breakfast, it was also discovered that the real name of the place is Dragonfly Inn when it falls on top of Hatter. The host however intervenes and distracts them from this strange event. Rift and Pei who can no longer wait call a meeting with the other guests and the Aqua Rain members listen to their story. Daisuke and Pei go together to investigate anything odd in the inn. They find the host very suspicious after hearing a conversation with her and one of the staff members. When they return, Pei mentions that they have not looked at the garden shed which Rift decides to investigate alone. However, Hatter is forced to come along as he made the Aqua Rain members irritated and did not want to be scolded. Rift mentions that there is smoke coming out of his hat, leading the lady of the inn telling Hatter to stop drowning The White Rabbit in their fountain. This is used as a distraction for Rift to investigate the garden shed and finds a strange old man residing there. She is overpowered by the corrupted magic surrounding the area however and comes back to tell the Aqua Rain members what she saw. They all go down together to the shed when the antagonist called Xavier appears. The inn collapses and a magic circle is shown, sucking the hosts and guests of the hotel away. The antagonist explains that he used their magical power to open the gate between their world and Dark World with evil and that he intends to use this Dark World. Hatter immediately blames Ike, saying that he is "way too weak" and that his "body is too flimsy to have so much power" in him, causing Ike to retort back at him, calling him a "lazy brat". When the antagonist cries out, "It is too late!" Hatter asks him why "nothing amazing has happened". Xavier stiffens before explaining that there is still five more minutes until it is fully completed. This causes a group (Pei, Daisuke, Rift and Rolo) to start charging towards him as Hatter takes photos with his polaroid camera. The boy (who is found out to be called Aaki) then appears with tears, using his ability to stop them. As a result, Hatter tries talking to him, emphasising with him, telling him he is doing the wrong thing and saying that he knows exactly what he is going through because he is too. Aaki asks him if it is true. Hatter turns to his fellow guildmates and confirms that he is lying. As a result, he is knocked over by Aaki who is still crying. He shouts at Hatter, asking him why he can lie so easily. Hatter knocks him out and catches him. When they return to the fight, Hatter discusses with his guildmates openly on how to defeat Xavier before they all go to fight him with two minutes left. They question the disappearance of Aaki and feel concerned when Hatter does not reveal his location. Hatter goes to look at the spell and see how to stop it from opening to the Dark World. Xavier is eventually overpowered and Ike is threatening to break his nose if he does not tell them how to break the spell. He exclaims that he will tell them, but Hatter says that he is lying. As Ike drops his foot on Xavier's nose, Hatter explains how the source, location and will of the user effects all spells. He brings a tied and still unconscious Aaki out from behind the tree which distinguished the concern from the Aqua Rain members. Hatter wakes him up and tells him that Aaki must lose his will of seeing his parents again so that the magic circle will be broken. Aaki still shows a strong will and Hatter begins bribing him with red bean buns. When Aaki refuses, Hatter turns serious and tells him that he is not being serious or strong, but stupid and weak. He also tells him that even if his parents came back, they would not recognise him because he would be gone. With that, the magic circle closes. 'Aftermath' Aaki begins to cry and Hatter sadly smiles at him. He says that whenever he feels lonely, to come to Aqua Rain and see him because he is someone who gets lonely easily too. Rift returns to find the battle all over and sarcastically wonders why everyone thinks she is emotionless if she does not understand what is going on. Xavier is still determined to open the gate and finds himself entranced. He calls out for his mother, reaching out and disappearing before Pei could stop him. The Tumbleweed makes an appearance and Pei believes that she saw it before. Rolo asks them if they are still going to the beach, which they do but only for one night. Aaki leaves the place with a new dream and promises that he will see Hatter again.